Memories of the Faded
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: When Kagome storms off on Inuyasha she comes face to face with Naraku, waking up to know one word, sesshoumaru. with the last act of protection inuyasha sends Kagome through the well, but it doesn't take her home. R&R please, not a bad story. SessXkag
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

Memories of the Faded

Destiny

"_Not by the furry of your fist, or the curses of your mouth shall I be lowered in status, for I am higher then a copy, I am the original." _

The forest was beautifully lush in the summer's sun. The leaves were a deep jade color, reflecting the wondrous warmth of the suns rays. The air was clean and fresh, giving off the feeling of peace and security, but though as it seemed so perfect, for the time traveling miko, nothing could have been worse then this day.

Soft tears fell unto the open waters of the hot spring, everything had gone perfect that day just perfect, but the perfect day was not meant for her. The day had started off wonderful. They had found two shards in one demon and another one single shard in the demon that followed adding up to three shards in total. Kagome had instantaneously fused then with the rest of the jewels making up just over one quarter of the jewel. Of course this had pleased Inuyasha as well as the rest of the group. Finally just finally they had started to gather luck. But for Kagome it ended there. First there had been an encounter with Kouga, forcing her to step into the middle of a fight based on jealousy.

At first Kagome was able to keep herself calm, keep herself from wanting, not for the first time, to wring the hanyou's neck until he lay unconsciously on the blanket of grass that they walked so long on.

All day they had been walking without a rest, without food or water. When she had gotten up the courage to ask for a rest Inuyasha had freaked on her, telling her if she wasn't such a weak human then she would be able to keep up for the rest of them, but this wasn't so, everyone including Kirara was getting exhausted. For reasons she didn't understand she incessantly forced herself to keep down the word that her mind called out every time he was acting selfish. In the end she walked, tired and shaken, with every footstep her muscles screamed out in protests as they weakened, telling her not to take another step, but she had refused to listen to them as she walked continuously behind the empty headed dog.

Finally it was started to fall around five o'clock and they were able to rest, taking a deep breath Kagome knew that there was no better time then the present to ask something so, after taking in three deep breaths the gave it a shot. She had asked him plain and simply to return to her own time for a small break and a long bath. She waited patiently and politely for the answer of her request, only to feel her anger shoot through the roof as he declined her appeal like he owned her.

More tears fell rashly onto the waters top as she remembered the words she had shouted at him, the words that had no doubt dinted their friendship. 'You do not own me Inuyasha. You are nothing but an arrogant jerk who always wants to get his way. A demon who likes to watch others suffer, watching as you try to control their lives.' Her eyes shone with anger and pain, both coursing through her body like water. 'You—are just like your brother.'

She didn't fully understand what she had meant by it, but it had infuriated him. His eyes shone over with more disgust for her presences, they shone with hatred for the one that had seen him for who she knew he was on the inside. A kind hanyou who wanted nothing but to be appreciated in his life, but that was not what she saw now, it was not what she saw when he was with the group fighting along side them as a friend, as a brother and a father. As a lover.

She shook her head as more tears rushed down her face. She remembered the coldness of his words as he reminded her with it felt like to be so alone, so—afraid. 'Leave wench. Leave and for the sake of my ears and your pain tolerance, leave to your time and never come back.'

A sob broke from Kagome's body as her whole body racked with sobs of loneliness, of anger and regret. Sobs that meant only one thing, her heart was no longer to hold the pain he caused her every time he left her for another. It was no longer strong enough to travel back to this time and see the man she wanted to call forever hers betray her. Kagome knew she had been wrong, she was wrong when she had said he was just like his brother, no he was so much worse.

Kagome's aura picked up dangerous vibes, sending off shocks of warning as the demonic aura grew stronger. She knew this aura far to well. Too long had he been trying to kill her, to long had he wished for her death, for her pain and suffering. Kagome frowned, maybe it was time he got when he so longed for.

"Little miko, where is your body guard?" a venomous voice lashed out as his figure moved into the clearing. He watched the tears against well up in her eyes at the mention of that pathetic hanyou.

"My 'body guard' has decided that it was time I go on my own." Kagome said sadly. She strongly attempted to push back the tears that wanted to flow easily, but it was hard when even though she wanted her life to end she did not want to be looked at as a weak human when he killed her.

"Selfish of him isn't it." The voice poisoned. Watching her carefully, trying to find a lie in what she was telling him. He like facing her as an opponent, he like it when even though she was so filled with trepidation that she was able to fight harder then she thought possible, but to his dismay, deceit was the one thing he knew he would not find.

"Kill me now Naraku and I will have no fight in me to stop you." Kagome whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

"Why kill you, when I can use you to break the hanyou himself." Naraku planned out loud, watching as the miko's head snapped up in fear. It seemed to him that even though she was pained by whatever actions had taken place, she was too loyal, too strong minded to be brought against her friends.

"No, just kill me as he has killed my heart." Kagome forced a smile. Watching as he smiled and lashed out to her body, gripping a hold of the girls head tightly as she let out a terrified scream. Not being able to stand the pain that seemed to push her every thought out of her head.

She knew she was going to die, she knew she wasn't strong enough to face the attack, but there were no tears in her soul, only a smile that shone down. She was glad that for once, she wasn't strong enough. Her consciousness faded slowly as pain pounded in her head.

"Good bye Kagome."

A scream seemed to fill the skies of the whole world. The whole gang seemed to spring up in fear and worry. Tears still streamed from Sango's eyes, wailing could be heard from Shippou's mouth even Kirara seemed to mourn for the loss of her friend. Miroku looked at his love, silently he mourned for the friend he had lost as well. He wished with every bone in his body that he could have left with her, been there to protect her but he had made a promise, a promise that he knew he had to keep for his father and all his ancestors before him that had been cursed with the wind tunnel.

He looked into the dog's eyes, they also seemed to mourn for the loss of the astonishing miko that he had been blessed to travel with. He knew deep inside it was his fault, she didn't mean the words that she screamed to him in anger they had been just things that the mind screamed out in defense, but it was the same reaction he had witnessed when he wished her away.

He had never wished she would leave him, leave the group for he knew that she was the heart and soul that held the group together. The thoughts of replacing her were sudden yet he knew that she could not be replaced, not when the second chance she had offered him, was the last chance he could have ever wanted.

He stood, pointing his ears towards the direction in which the scream of terror came from. Looking at the group once more, he sped off in route of his friend, of his angel, of his love.

The clearing was beautiful as he looked upon it with pain and abhorrence. Never in his life would he have believed that a place of such beauty, held such hurt. He could see her leaning back in the hot spring, her naked body still half out of the hot spring. He sniffed the air and frowned when he found no trace of death, no trace of blood. He turned his attention back to the girl as the other half of her body began to slip into the heat. In a quick movement he was able to gather her in his arms and bring her beneath an oak tree, stroking the side of her face as he tried to wake her.

She took a stuttering breath, shivering under the coolness of the shade, "Breathe, you'll be alright Kagome."

'_Kagome.'_ The girl's eyes opened slowly, revealing the face of a very strange, very pretty looking boy. Studying the boy she looked into his light amber eyes, finding worry and concern, but there was something she was missing, that was until something on top of his head twitched. She lifted her eyes, watching in the mess of silver locks a pair of silver ears, puppy dog ears.

'Kagome' is what he had called her, but she didn't know if she was to remember this, man/dog, in fact, she didn't remember anything. Slowly and weakly she lifted her hand and touched the velvety covering over his ears, rubbing them in an immature kind of way. Slowly she gripped them in her two fingers and tugged…hard.

"Ouch! Wench what was that for!?" He boy jumped back and hollered watching her pull back in fear.

"There-….there real." The miko stammered in shock. She knew know what that meant, well actually she didn't. She had no memory of this pretty boy, no memory of her life before this at all.

"Well of course there real you idiot. What did you think I did, traded them in for fake ones?" Inuyasha snapped at the girl who stared in fear and confusion. Fear and confusion seemed to pour into his own soul at the sight of her gorgeous face. "What? You look like you've never seen me before." He squeezed out, hoping for one time in his life that he was wrong, terribly wrong.

A nervous smile appeared on her face. "Well have I?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she needed to know for sure.

"Ok Kagome cut that out and lets go back to the group." Inuyasha stretched out his hand not wanting to believe what was being seen in front of him, but how could he ignore it as she pulled back in terror, obviously panicking from the power she felt.

'_Kagome.'_ She stared at him frightened. Everything was so scary when you didn't know a dog boy who stood in front of you. Everything was really scary, when you didn't know anything about yourself or the others that posed as your friends. "Kagome-…is that my name?" She seen a shocked expression emerge on his face, but another thing from his statement bothered her before he had the chance to speak on it. "What group? Group of what?"

"You're not joking around are you?" The boy asked seriously, but the words seemed to go right through the girl before him as she tried to remember.

She shook her head in frustration. "What is your name? What do people call you?" maybe this would help her remember.

Inuyasha snorted, maybe, maybe it would be better if she didn't remember them, she go home and return to her normal life without missing them at all. "Just call me whatever you want." He snorted, leading her towards the well, which he knew what a good day's walk from here.

She stood to follow him, thinking of something she would call him. "Puppy?" She asked innocently but Inuyasha's attention was no longer listening to the girl who was walking along, slightly nervous behind him.

"Sesshoumaru." He growled. She frowned quickly and cowered in fear.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered after him, testing the name on her lips. It was an, unexpected name. Her frown deepened. It didn't even sound familiar.

Inuyasha just gripped her hand and pulled her towards his body. He felt her tense a lot under his hold but he knew he couldn't care right now. Sesshoumaru should never be able to find her like this, weak and pathetic, just as he had thought of her before. It is funny how you don't see how strong a person really is until you see them at there weakest point. Inuyasha's heart frowned. She was way below her weakest point.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered in fear.

A smirk came from Inuyasha's lips. Yes Sesshoumaru, he was proud that she knew to fear Sesshoumaru. If she was to know nothing else, at least she knew that.

He did not realize that she did not fear the great 'lord Sesshoumaru', she didn't even know him, well she didn't remember him. She feared the boy that held her tightly to his body, running fast, too fast. She feared the boy who ran with her, the one who had called himself Sesshoumaru.

She gripped his clothes tightly, holding on as he ran through the forest at speed she hadn't seen anyone have before. She let would a small sigh, she was well over aggravated with this having no memory and she knew that this Sesshoumaru person was doing nothing to help her.

Inuyasha stopped in the clearing in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. He stared at the well and frowned slightly. This was the last time he would ever see her, the last time he heard her voice, feel her touch. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he let her slide of his back, her knees shaking.

"You run fast." Kagome said as a tiny hint of red came to her face. He was looking at her in a sad way, and although she was certain he would never admit it, he looked as if he was about to cry. Silence consumed the two, making Kagome uncomfortable. Clearing her throat Kagome decided to try to get some answers. "We were close weren't we?" Kagome asked softly, looking up into the tawny eyes that held softness. Kagome moved to the edge of the well looking up at him as she expected answers.

Inuyasha moved up to her and took her hands in his. "After this we will probably never see each other again Kagome." His regret turned into guilt as he heard a soft gasp come from her supple lips. "Don't worry though, you will be safe where you're going, you have family there. A brother a mother and a grandpa." Inuyasha stopped talking as a tear slipped from her eye.

Kagome cursed herself inwardly. She didn't even recognize him so why was she so miserable about leaving, but she didn't stop the tears. "I loved you didn't I?" Kagome whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, and I love you Kagome but I can't protect you here." Inuyasha kissed her lips gently then released her. "Good bye Kagome."

He had made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it now. She would be safe in her own time, safe from Sesshoumaru and Naraku, safe from all the evils that plagued this world. He pushed his hands on her shoulders causing her to lose balance, sending her deep into the well of her time.

"Help me!" She screamed out to him, her tears falling with her body. She expected him to catch her, to save her from this fall but all he did was turn his back on her, leaving her to fall for what seemed like forever

A/N: Well here's another chapter to another story. I hope you all enjoy this one, I have big plans for it, though I am going to tell you now there will be no sequel. I just realized how many stories I have going at the moment, I am surprised I can remember specifically what is happening in each one.

Hinoko


	2. Chapter 2 Boundaries of knowledge

Boundaries of knowledge

"_Take not for granted the words spoke by others, for they are more meaningful then gifts of gold."_

Kagome opened her eyes, slowly moving her arms and legs, testing if any thing was broken or aching, but no pain was found. Cautiously Kagome stood, dusting off the dirt that had settled on her clothing.

Glancing up at opening in the top of the well fear stuck Kagome slightly as smoke was diverse in the clear skies. Kagome took in her surroundings, taking a handful of vines that buried themselves in the stone wall of the well she started to climb, noticing that her body was quite strong despise the fact that she had no memories of what her life was like before she woke up next to that dog boy.

Breaching the top Kagome glanced over her shoulders, noticing a yellow bag at the bottom of the well. . _'The dog man must have thrown it down after me.'_ Kagome reasoned as she scurried back down to take a hold of the bag. She placed it around her shoulders and noted how heavy the ugly yellow bag was. Shrugging it off she started once again to climb the side of the well.

Peeking her head over the top she sees two animals…well more like animal crossed with people. One had white colorless hair what fell to the middle of his back, his eyes were hard driven and amber colored. The other was an ugly beast with a pair of black horns on its head. His eyes were a sick green color that flashed with anger.

Kagome took a deep breath as she studied the one with white hair. He looked like the boy who had visited her in the clearing. The one who pushed her down the forsaken well, the one who called himself Sesshoumaru.

Pulling herself over the well Kagome started to walk politely towards the two beings that were still fighting. Gathering her courage she forced herself to speak. "Excuse me?" she said graciously, holding her breath as both beings looked at her, enraged at the interruption, though she could tell that the bull thing was thankful for he needed like he was in call for of a rest. "I was wondering where I was?" Kagome asked, embarrassed as the man with white hair started to sniff her. Confusing crossed his easy to read eyes. He eyed her clothing seeing her in nothing more then a piece of cloth that barely covered her legs and a cloth covering her very developed chest. He shrugged off his haori (sp?) and threw it at her, watching as she caught it easily and stared at it.

"Wench dress yourself in my presences." He demanded, watching as she looked at his questionably.

"Do I know you as well as the other boy?" She asked shyly. She watched the as the marking on his face showed shock and anger.

"Woman do you not know this demon?" The bull demon mocked. Laughing at the demon lord who was known widely among these lands.

"Demon?" Kagome asked, studying him. "Um…well…No I don't know him, though he looks like the boy who pushed me down that well."

The dog demon sniffed her again. The scent around her was noticeable, even relaxing, but there was something familiar about it. "Woman if you fell down that well you would have died." He watched as she got mad, watching as in the deepness in her eyes glowed pink, she had power, and a power source as well.

"Well it obvious that I am not dead you rude, and I did fall down that well and a dog boy pushed me!" In her hands she didn't recognize the pure energy that flowed and grew into a ball. The demons both saw this and backed away slowly, letting her power grow, but not letting her get close enough to hurt them.

"You are a miko?" The bull demon said slowly. Kagome's eyes flashed harshly as she pointed her hand towards a tree that grew in the of the forest, flicking her wrists and letting the power flow and strike the tree dead center, having the demons watch as it was engulfed in a pink flame, then as it grew round and taller.

The energy soon faded and both demons looked at her, studying her movements trying to figure out what she was going to do next. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I could have hurt you."

The bull demon snorted and walked roughly up to the girl in a possessive matter, gripping her wrist as he attempt to tow her away from the clearing, away from the demon lord and the rest of her surroundings. Kagome screamed and set a burning palm on the demons shoulder, watching as he screamed out in agony as his body filled with pure energy and turned into ash.

The other demon just stared at her. She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. Who was it that this human woman could merely grip the should of his enemy and destroy him, when it was he, Inutaisho who had been fighting him for hours and still had not managed to scratch him for he rejuvenated to fast. Yet still she shed tears for what she had done.

"Woman, you have dispatched my enemy and for that I am greatly thankful." He stated in a cold like voice, a voice filled with authority and greatness. One filled with high respect and gratefulness, but still she cried.

"I-I-I didn't want to hurt anyone, but when that boy pushed me down the well and just watched me fall… he looked like you, with the hair and everything, I was just so sure that you were him and that you meant to kill me." Kagome sobbed. "I didn't want to kill anyone."

The Inutaisho was confused as he watched the powerful girl break down crying. "What was the name of the demon that pushed you down the well?" he asked. He knew it was a demon because no human looked like himself.

Kagome froze his name. The demon wanted the name of the same ignorant demon that had pushed her down the well. "Sesshoumaru." She mumbled, her voice so filled this sobs that he could not hear her.

"Pardon woman?" he asked testily. Making sure the name he heard was correct.

"Sess-hou-maru." She said annoyed and impatiently. Watching as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Woman how is it that you know of my son when you are in the realm of the risen." Kagome looked confused as he continued. "Is it that my son is dead?"

Kagome shook her head. No the boy who had saved her was not dead. He was her savior and at the same time he was her enemy. "No sir, he is not dead, if nothing else it is I that is dead-…"

"No miko you are very much alive, I can sense it in your aura." The demon placed his hand over his heart. "I am Inutaisho, demon lord of the west."

Kagome placed a hand over her heart hesitantly. "I am Kagome-…I think that is my name anyways." Kagome said slowly, watching his confused face. "I had just learnt my name for what seemed like a few hours before I was pushed down the well. I don't have any other memories of my life before I woke up in a clearing."

Inutaisho stared at the barely dress human and clear his throat. Kagome looked down at her body and tentatively covered her body in his cloths. A blush covered her face as he nodded approvingly at her action.

Slowly he started walking away from her, walking down a small hill to the village that was engulfed in flames. Kagome just stood there, not knowing what to do. Slowly she put her pack down and opened the ugly yellow bag that still hung from her shoulders. She searched through it and pulled out a rolled up blanket type. She was tired and hungry, alone and afraid. What was she suppose to do, walk around aimlessly until her memories returned to her. She didn't know where she even was so she set out the blanket and placed it on the ground, crawling into it and settling down to sleep.

Inutaisho left the Village after the fire and the villagers were taken care of. Luckily the fire hadn't caused too much damage to the farms and houses.

Yet when he was working his thoughts always came back to the miko. She was alive, there was no doubting that, but how could she be alive, yet be here in the realm of the risen. There was no disbelief that she was indeed very powerful, but to just travel openly to the realm had never been heard of before.

Leaving the village he was surprised to feel the miko's significant powers pulling him towards her. He thought that she would be long gone by now, going back to where ever she came from, but it seemed that she really didn't remember anything. As he traveled closer he was aware that not only was she still here, but her aura was threatened. The pull of aura was the call of help. He growled to himself for not recognizing the call of distress in the first place as he sped towards the clearing of the well.

He could see her sleeping, her aura fought to defend her as a pack of wolves dove at the barrier that had been placed around her, the wolves were not strong, but persistent, he could see that they hadn't eaten in days and that even the miko seemed to be pretty eatable at the moment.

Still he unsheathed his ken and walking towards the girl, watching as the wolves stood their ground.

The apparent leader barked and yipped in high demand. _"Leave dog, this human is on our claim."_

Inutaisho answered in his own yips and even so must as a snarl. _"This woman had already been claimed as mine, would you not notice the clothing she wears is one of my scents!"_ he watched the wolf sniff the girl and growl in frustration.

"_What do you need the girl for? You are very well fed, as we are not."_ The wolf yapped in demon's tongue.

"_I need not to explain my claims to you. Now leave before I dispatch you myself."_ Inutaisho knew the wolves would leave. He watched as they bowed their heads and left growling of how stupidly proud dogs could be. _'How could it be that those wolves could not tell she is not dead?'_ the proud dog wondered.

With the danger gone from around her the girls barrier let down, and still the girl slept, unaware that she was just about to be food for the pack of starving wolves. He looked down at her body, her petit frame still visible through his haori. He dipped down and picked her up bridal style. He couldn't leave the miko who had killed Datire the bull demon, to her death out alone in the forest.

He took notice of the ugly bag that was placed beside her, bending down her also picked up the remaining of her possessions and flew to his castle on his youki cloud, fully aware that his human mate would wonder why he would take home a human girl, miko no less. How was he supposed to say it? 'Well my dearest you see she is not dead, but very much alive, oh and she killed a demon that I could not.'

He sighed, well it sounded good so far. He looked down at the young girls face. How did it come to be that this angel was was put through all this mess, and how was it that Sesshoumaru, his cold human hating son was brought to care for this young miko? He didn't know but it just his mind to think about it, especially on an empty stomach, oh how glad he was that he was going home.

A/N: Well another one comes another one goes. If you don't understand parts of the chappy just ask alright I will try to explain the best I can in later chapters or in author notes ok.

-----Hinoko-----


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Mother

Meeting the Mother

Meeting the Mother

"_Family is not what is given to you by the heavens it is what you give to your heart"_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, quickly aware of how comfortable she was. She studied the room she was in with careful prestige, staring at the full yet spacious room. She was laid under a light rose colored quilt. White silk sheets were tucked around her slender body. The room was painted in a dusty rose, reflecting the dark cherry wood and the rose colored quilt quite fashionably.

The room was big and bright as the sun poured into the room from the big balcony window that faced out over the land. It was on the opposite of the room, two big dark cherry colored doors, roses engraved along the side of bordering. To the left and right of it there were doors. The one on the right was double doors, no doubt for bathing, while the one on the left was a small single doorway.

The roof was the same color as the walls, with the same trim on it as the balcony windows, but it the midst of the roof there was a grand painting of a woman, surrounded on what she learnt to be demons. The woman's hair was jet black and in the middle of her forehead there seemed to be a slight marking.

"Her name was Midoriko. (sp?) She was a great priestess, very powerful. She lost her soul when she tried to purify a great multitude of demons." A strong voice came from the middle of the room. She recognized that voice. It was the one who had told her to put some cloths on.

Kagome chuckled to herself. _'So he did come back for me.'_ Her head followed the voice to the man who was seated at the side of her bed. His white hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his amber eyes glistened with amusement.

"You my girl are a very heavy sleeper." He watched as her face lit up in confusing, then died down in anger and hurt. "You could have been killed you know, by the wolves."

"What wolves. I don't remember any wolves." Kagome said matter-of-factly, staring at the man with and ice cold glare.

"That's my point." He grumbled as she looked down at the floor. The floor seemed to be marble, and a little fragile.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to ask something. After all she didn't seem to know much about anything at this point in life. He gaped at her as she lifted her gaze then let it drop, going back to study the room, it was like she was trying to figure out things on her own. Inutaisho chuckled a little. She didn't seem to be getting far.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked demandingly. Glaring at him again, her she was trying to figure out where she was and he was laughing at her. Her aura spread through the room at a dangerous rate, nipping at the dog's skin with pure energy.

"You have a question for me. Well my girl ask away, I ain't just going to send you away into the world when you don't even know anything about yourself."

Kagome's face flared up more in anger, watching as the demon flinched, hurting as she increased her power. "I do know something about my self. My name is Kagome, I am a miko who holds and protects the Shikon jewel and I am friends, if not a lover with your son. I travel with a group, a group of friends." Kagome stopped, what was the Shikon jewel? Why had she even said that if she didn't know what it was?

"Can you calm down wench-…?" Inutaisho tried to speak up before the burning in his skin hurt to badly.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me." Kagome watched as he flinched in pain again. _'I'm hurting him.'_ She stated to herself easily, relaxing the power which grew inside her. "I am terribly sorry sir that was rude of me. Here you show me hospitality and I inflict pain on you."

Inutaisho looked at the young woman and frowned, she was a powerful miko who held shards of the Shikon no tama, explaining the light pink glowing that had occurred in her eyes a day earlier. That also explained the power source, but why would a powerful miko such as her self be here in the realm of the risen?

He had stayed up all night after diner with his wife researching, trying to find if there were any other references of it happening, it has. Once. It happened once before 500 years before this. It is said that the one who had was a miko, powerful enough to become a goddess. It also said that she could not die in the realm of the risen because it broke the balance of nature. One could not die by hands of the dead, which made sense.

He arched his brow in a comical matter as the girl still tried to figure out where she was. Usually he wasn't the nice guy. He was usually cold and hard, a demon that demanded attention, but this young human woman seemed to break his heart every time she cried. She seemed so lost, so alone… "You are in my palace. I am the lord of the western lands remember. Come you must eat you are probably hungry."

She was about to decline when her stomach rumbled in agreement with the lord's proclaims. So politely she nodded her head and climbed out of the big bed.

Looking at her clothing she realized that she was still wearing the man's clothing, he had already started to walk away when she ran to the door left of the balcony and opened it. There were rows and rows of clothing lining each wall. Slowly she picked out a purple kimono with a green obi with it. The kimono had little flower petals stitched into the fine cloth. Elegantly she slipped it on and stared to run out of the closest, passing by a full sized mirror lined with gold plating. She stopped and stared, looking at the female who stared back. She guessed she was about eighteen and judging by the muscle tone in her legs, but there was something that didn't fit the picture. Her hair. Her hair was raven black, clean and shiny, but it was knotted. She ran her fingers through it like a brush until it settled down. She looked once more into the mirror and gave herself two thumbs up, running out of her bedroom in a sorry attempt to catch up with her host.

Kagome sighed for the seventh time. Here she was hungry and tired and well…lost. She had tried to find her way about this castle but it was hopeless. One hallway lead to the next which lead to the next and pretty soon you were lost. So slightly afraid, lost, hungry and angry with her host for not waiting for her she sat slumped against a cold wall. The halls all looked the same, painted in ivory white with pictures hanging. Some were about other demons, some were even about humans. One had captured her interested for a little while. It was of two baby demon's playing. One had ears on his head like the boy Sesshoumaru did, but the other one looked just like this Inutaisho.

Kagome rose to her feet and started once again down a random hallway. Though this hallway seemed different then the others she had walked down. It was lighter, and brighter. Another sigh escaped Kagome's mouth as she followed the light until she walked right into it.

She was greeted with the birds chirping and a gently wind blowing. Slowly she stepped out in what looked like the royal gardens. They were all blossoming even the trees seemed to be content with the living conditions that were found in the palace gardens. Kagome watched a pair of love birds circling the trees, both paying attention to only each other. Kagome frowned.

What had she left behind? Was she really in love with Sesshoumaru guy? Who were her real friends? Her family? What was she to the world? All these questions popped in and out of her had as she tried to remember, but it was pointless. She was this worthless miko who knew nothing of her life before this. She didn't know when her birthday was, she didn't know when, or if she was even married.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked through the gardens of the risen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be happy, to be in love. Just like the birds.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder but she didn't move. She had known somehow that someone was there, she felt it, and she felt him. The man who took her in as a daughter. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears, she was grateful for him and from this moment on she was going to relive her life. She was going to life here until she was fully prepared for the world that once ran her life.

"Inutaisho? She whispered softly, looking up in his softening amber eyes. "Will you be my papa?"

Her words were soft and grieving, but there was not way that Inutaisho could have said no. She was lost in the world that she once knew, but most of all she was too powerful to be clueless of the world around her.

"Come, you must be hungry." His words weren't a question, it was a statement. A fact that it seemed everyone knew.

She nodded and walked beside him, her head was bent low, looking at the ground in respect for the man who, she hoped, would be her father.

The dinning room seemed to be easily to find now that she was following someone. She had felt the presence of the other demon servants staring at her, only to have their silent questions answered with a deep rumble in her lord's throat.

She stood in front of the grand doors, peering into a room holding a long table and an endless stream on cushions lining each side of the table. Inside on the right of the end cushion there was an elegant woman, a human woman. She seemed to be wearing several layers of clothing. Each layer was a different color, showing royalty and power.

She blushed as she realized how normally she seemed to be dressed, but her embarrassment was bore away when the woman smiled warmly at her.

"So you're the young girl I have been hearing all about." She stated proudly, her eyes on the girl as a blush crept up on her young face. Acceptance was read in her eyes. She nodded quickly, stepping back into Inutaisho, looking for shelter.

"Izaiyo this is the young miko I told you about, her name is Kagome." Kagome made a quick nod as Izaiyo smiled sweetly. "Kagome his is my mate Izaiyo." Kagome looked up at Inutaisho and nodded her head. Slowly he pushed her towards the table, having her sit across from his mate.

Conversation flowed quickly and easily between the two adults and Kagome couldn't help but feel that she was intruding.

"So dear Kagome where do you come from?" Izaiyo asked, breaking out of her trance. She flashed Inutaisho a glance who gave her the urge to answer the best she could.

"I don't know." Kagome looked down at the table and tried to recall the past events that had taken place over the few days. "I remember waking up next to a boy with ears. Then he took me to a well and told me that I would be able to see my family again, he kissed me then pushed me down the well.

When I woke up I was at the bottom of the well, then I climbed up and found Inutaisho talking to another, well demon I am guessing. I asked them where I was, but they never answered me. Then the bull demon grabbed me after a little while-…"

"And she defeated him with her miko powers." Inutaisho could smell the scent of tears, looking at the confused face of his mate. "She is not a risen being my dear. She is still fully alive and somehow she has been placed in this realm."

"Dear kami." Izaiyo covered her mouth and placed a hand over Kagome's. "Well since you are a miko dear I will call the nearest village miko to get you trained, so when you do get back you will be stronger."

Kagome just nodded and smiled. She had a family. She had a father and a mother. They may not have been her real family, but it was what she had right now and for now that was as good as she wanted it.

After diner Kagome was shone the basic outline of the castle. The route to her room from the dining room, to Izaiyo's and his room, little by little the learning began to tire her out.

"Kagome, you are sleepy. Sleep and we shall meet you for breakfast in the morning." Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep milord." She said, bowing her head.

"Please Kagome stop with the formalities, we are friends now so there is no need for that." Inutaisho took her small hands in his and started to lead her towards her bedroom once again.

"But milord it is easier then saying 'Inutaisho' all the time." Kagome yawned, not resisting the pull of her father's hand.

"Then call me Toga." Kagome looked up at her the one she looked at like a father figure.

"Is that your real name milord?" Kagome stared up at him with big blue eyes. Shallow in memories, but deep in wisdom.

"No, but it is a nickname that I was given when I was younger." Kagome nodded slowly. Grief took over her body once more. _'Did I have a nickname as well?'_ She could hear a door open and shut, looking into her room.

"Milord where would I be able to find a brush?" Kagome asked slightly nervous at such a question. A smile appeared on the demon's face as he led her to her closest and opened the door, revealing her kimono's that she had been searching through this morning. He turned and opened a cupboard. Kagome flushed as she seen several brushes and hair clips. "Thank you for your patients and assistance milord." Kagome bowed deeply as took a brush to her hair and shooed toga out the room so she would be able to get dressed. She picked out an ivory night gown and opened the door.

The room was empty by the time she got out. Shrugging she remembered that her lord had better things to do then sit around and baby sit her.

Kagome crawled into bed watched amazingly as the lights turned off by themselves. In the shadows she could sense a relaxing presence, a presence that read friend.

"Good night my little miko." She faintly heard the presence call. She heard her door shut and the light from the hallway disappear.

"Good night Toga."

A/N: Not bad I guess, if you guys have any questions don't be afraid to ask, and if you know how to make me stories make more sense I am open to suggestions. I just wanted to make clear that the quotes on each chapter are my quotes, I own them so if you are expecting a disclaimer there won't be any.

--Hinoko--


	4. Chapter 4 survivor

Survivor

Survivor

"'_The struggles in life are given to you, not so you shall fail, but so you shall rise up in strength."_

It had already been somewhere close to a week that Kagome had come to live in the Palace of Inutaisho. It was great in the palace. She had already learnt to cook and clean, helping the servants whenever she wasn't training with priestess Penasori. At first the lessons were…interesting, even a little hard, but now Kagome was really into it, growing stronger by the day. She had learnt to cast small spells and channel her powers. Sealing arrows and arrows of protection was one of the last things she had learnt, but according to the priestess Penasori she was ahead of schedule.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the room that she was gladly able to call her own. She liked it here in the palace. It was comfortable and each new day was a challenge set out before her. She liked a challenge. There were so many places to visit in the palace and everyone knew and respected her as a human, not bad considering she was certain all demons hated humans.

"Kagome?" a male voice echoed through the room, coming from the doorway. Kagome turned her head and stared at the demon that saved her. Her father. He was one of the reasons she like it here too. No matter what he was doing he always made time for her. It was the same with Izaiyo. Izaiyo would often visit her and buy new cloths, teaching her table manners while in the presence with youki. She still wished she knew what it was like before, but the feeling of having a family topped anything she remembered feeling.

"Yes milord." Kagome bowed her head slightly, never taking her eyes off of her lord as he made his way to the side of her bed.

He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "I am going to check on the surrounding villages. I was wondering if you would come."

Kagome nearly leaped up on acceptance, but she managed to hold her composure. "That would be great milord." She watched him nod and let out a small smile.

"Go get ready, we leave after breakfast." Inutaisho began to walk away towards the door as Kagome bounded out of bed.

"Pardon milord." Kagome requested, watching the demon turn his head. "What about class today." Kagome remembered her miko training was very important and was to be used everyday so that she could get use to the powers flowing through her veins.

A full smile appeared of Toga's face, a smile that meant he wanted to fight. "I'm sure there will be some small youki bothering some of the villages."

Kagome watched as he left then ran to the closet and picked out a simple navy blue kimono with silver embroideries up the sleeves and down the right side of the kimono. The set was matched with a fine silver obi. Kagome gathered the clothing in her hand and grabbed a brush, running over to her bathing quarters in a bolt of excitement.

The bathing room was baby blue and pink, the colors splashed upon the walls in a childish fashion. Not what you would expect in the palace of the strongest lord, but it made Kagome smile.

The bath was well savored for she knew that in an hour or so she would no doubt be all sweaty and smelly anyway. After she was dressed she raced down stairs into the dining room. The door was opened for she and she stared in at the waiting woman and demon. Entering the room she let out a small bow and continued to her seat at the left hand of her lord.

"Are you excited?" Izaiyo asked from across the table looking into Kagome's electric blue eyes, filled with excitement and eagerness.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome mused as Toga let out a laugh. She turned her attention to him and smiled. "Do you know what she is talking about milord?" she continued.

"No, I don't understand anything she is saying, is it that you had something planned child." Inutaisho eyes shone bright with pleasure. He had never had such a playful child, all he had to do now was tell her about his and his mate's decision.

"No not that I recall-…" Kagome struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Ok you too cut that out and eat your breakfast, the sooner I get rid of you trouble makers the fewer wrinkles I will have." Izaiyo smiled and her mate chuckled, but Kagome looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Is that what you think of him? A pain in the butt?" Kagome forced tears to come out of her eyes and both adults looked at her confused. "Why I've never heard so much truth in my life, so how is it deary that you are able to put up with him day after day?" Inutaisho burst out laugh along with Kagome, not waiting for Izaiyo to get the joke.

After breakfast Kagome followed Toga to the front gates, wondering how she was going to travel with a flying youki.

"Kagome come her." Inutaisho demanded pulling his daughter to be closer to his body as his youki cloud formed under his feet.

Kagome let out a small yelp as she flew into the air. She clung to Inutaisho desperately as she looked down at the ground that got further and further away.

"Don't look down Kagome and you will not be so afraid." Inutaisho laughed at the glare she gave him. It wasn't everyday where a human was brave enough to give him that kind of attitude.

"Well it isn't my fault that I am flying in the air. I am pretty sure that humans weren't meant to fly milord." Kagome said bitterly as he just laughed at her.

Kagome got the courage to look down once more, staring at the ground that flew by. It was go green, so lush and full. The trees swayed gently in the wind. The clouds still drifted above them, it as peaceful and at the same time warning and restless. That's when she saw that village. It was parted with a river running through the middle. On one side there were a few huts a tree and crops, on the other was a small shrine and huts. Kagome could see that they were being troubled by a presence that was not welcomed.

A smile crept onto Kagome's face. "Milord are you still yearning for a fight?" Kagome arched an eyebrow looking at his amused face.

"Well it wouldn't hurt for the old man to warm up on a small youki, why what did you have in mind?" He watched Kagome smile and point down to the small village.

"There is an unwanted demon in that small village." Kagome said matter-of-factly, proud at the fact that Penasori had taught her how to track a demon's aura.

"You can sense that all the way up here?" he asked surprised, looking at the image of a river and huts.

"Well yes milord, easily." Kagome smiled at his obvious shock.

"Hn." Was all he said as he descended his youki cloud. Before they even touched the ground Kagome jumped off the cloud and ran towards the village. Toga Gaped at her lack of fear.

She ran into the village and spotted the villagers trying to fight off the wolf demons that terrorized the humans. Without thinking Kagome pushed to get in front of them people, bringing her face to face with the leader of the wolf pack.

One of the old men tried to push her back behind them but she refused. "Leave this village at once demon." Kagome lashed out, bringing a small ball of raw power into her palm.

"Why should we listen to you miko, you are nothing but another delicious looking snack." The wolves licked their chops and took another step forward.

"Are you sure you want to test that theory?" Kagome tested. She knew that the wolves were blinded by hunger and that in that fact was that they would underestimate her power.

"Are you challenging me little girl." The wolf snarled, lowering his lip and revealing his bottom row of sharp teeth. The rest of the pack backed down, knowing if the girl was challenging their leader, they were to stay out of it. They may have been hungry, but they were still honorable, and loyal.

"Challenge?" Kagome's eyes grew slightly darker at the word, flashes of pink flooded into her eyes. A storm was starting to rage inside her. A storm fueled by anticipation and excitement. "I always do love a challenge."

At those words Kagome grabbed a bow and quiver from a nearby villager, stringing the arrow and pointing it at the wolf though she didn't let her miko powers flow just yet. She wanted to test her strength and her agility.

The wolf dove at her in anger and pride, snapping his jaws at her petite body, but Kagome jumped gracefully out of the way, dodging the attack. The wolf snarled and Kagome had to push down a laugh. The wolf looked rather cute when he was angry, his fur all ruffled. Then wolf jumped at her again, but Kagome had more then foreseen the attack, she put up her barrier and reflected the wolf's body, watching as he bounced back in pain.

Out of the corner of her eyes Kagome could see a black wolf taking three steps out of the pack, her face as worried. Kagome raised her arrow towards the leader, willing it with a power none of them had seen in a long time. She turned to the black coated wolf, staring at her body, there was no doubt she was the leaders mate. She had a strong build to her, built muscles that moved tensely under the thick black coat of fur.

"Do you love him?" Kagome asked softly towards the female wolf. The wolf's gaze hardened.

"What do you know about love human." She bit back, her voice was stone cold and hurting, hoping that the child had an ounce or respect, watching wearily as Kagome lowered her bow. She walked up to the leader and looked him over. He was starving, his white coat had lost its shine and now because of her his body was weak as well as his mind.

"He is in bad shape." Kagome said, mostly to herself. She felt her powers pulse, so instinctively she placed her hands shoulder width apart along the male wolf's body, earning her a series of growls. She focused on the wounds inside the body, the bruises and scars, all of them earning her attention. Slowly she let her hands shine pink, pushing healing powers into the demons body. At first he howled in pain and the wolves dashed at Kagome, but there were stopped.

The wolves looked up at a tall Inu youki. He was proud and obviously royal. Standing between the wolf pack and Kagome as the villagers watched in wonder and confusion. "Kagome what are you doing?" Inutaisho asked demandingly as the leader of the wolf packed howled in pain again. But Kagome didn't answer. She refused to answer until her duty was done.

Finally the pink died down and Kagome looked down at her work. She searched for broken bones or bruises, but found none. It when then she released a long unsteady breath. "I will not let a demon die because it was forced to turn to a different food source milord. The bitch loves this demon and I know from experience how hard it is to lose the one you love." Kagome took another unsteady breath, staring at her shaking hands as the leader opened his eyes. "So I give this wolf's life back." Kagome eyed the wolf as he eyed her. He was afraid she could tell, but she put a hand on his shoulder and stroked it patiently, soothing away his fear. "I return you to them." She said slowly.

The black bitch ran forward and dove towards her mate, licking him like a teenager. Kagome didn't know how to act towards the affection that was being freely given between the two demons. Was that what she had been like with this Sesshoumaru? Was she free to love him as these wolves obviously were? Kagome shook her head, now was not the time for such thoughts. She rose and began to walk into the village. She found the villager she had taken the bow from and returned it, then returned to the pack and her lord.

"Milord a word with you please?" Kagome knew she sounded more demanding then anything, but she felt a need to tend to these beings.

Inutaisho nodded and walked over towards Kagome, placing a proud hand on her shoulder urging her to continue even though he could tell she was nervous. "I want to request food and a home in your lands." Kagome said nervously, watching as uncertain looks flashed through his face. The wolves had heard her request and even though they were proud creatures they knew when they needed help. Kagome eyed the hopeful eyes of the pack and pushed harder. "Milord I will not stand by and watch these creatures die. They will continue to fight the villagers for it is there nature to struggle to live, I will not have either of it."

Inutaisho looked at the child that he had carried home, she had grown in strength and wisdom and he knew that what she was suggesting could be a solution for the problem, but he decided that what she needed was a test of forgiveness. "Kagome you do know that it was these same wolves that attempted to kill you when you slept by the well."

The wolves lowered their heads. Ashamed of their actions and upset. Kagome stared them over and in an instant forgave them. "Milord, their past actions were based on hunger and pain, and even though they have acted against me, I forgive them and beg you for their forgiveness. Give them another chance, as scouts, as warriors. Give them food and shelter within your borders and I will be forever grateful."

Inutaisho eyed the miko suspiciously. Was she so open to forgive those who had acted treason against her?

Kagome began to get impatient. "Milord I will not have these wolves suffer while I am well clothed well fed and well bathed!" Kagome shouted and everyone held their breaths. They all knew that the lord wasn't one to be ordered around, especially by a young weak looking human.

A smirk appeared on Inutaisho's face. He was so proud of his little miko at this moment he could have cried. Here she was sacrificing all she had so that these wolves would walk out of here unpunished. "You're right Kagome. If I let these wolves go on the way they have been they will only cause more trouble."

Kagome could pick up the yearning to kill someone that echoed in his mind. Kagome frowned and stood in front of the wolf pack. "I request that these wolves, if agreed, be put under my command and my caring." Kagome asked. Watching as Inutaisho pulled out his ken.

"Will you not move?" He asked as she stretched out her arms further.

"Not an inch." Kagome narrowed her eyes. This was a test, a test of trickery. A test of fear and power.

"Is that a challenge miko?" Inutaisho let out, a cold glare in his eyes. He pointed the ken towards the pack and the miko, already knowing he could not kill her.

"I love a challenge." Kagome argued as she stood her ground, the wolves growing restless behind her.

Inutaisho lifted his sword and swung it down to the ground in a speed of furry. "Wind scar!"

Kagome felt the urge to protect stronger then the urge to back down, so she followed her heart. Pushing her miko powers out in a flash, blocking her and the wolves from the attack. She knew he didn't wish to kill her and that he would not push her limits and in knowing this she decided to show him just how much of her powers she had. Kagome let her faith strengthen the barrier ten times as the wolves inside shuttered with fear.

The attack ended abruptly leaving claw marks in the ground. There had been so much dust, so much wind that Inutaisho couldn't see the miko's reaction to the attack, then the dust settled and the wind died down, revealing a smiling miko and trembling wolves.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in on the amused look that appeared on her lord's face, he was happy that she was still alive, but he had not expected her to do so well.

"You survived." He was surprised that her barrier held up so well against the attack. He hadn't put all his power into the attack, but enough that it would have killed the village in seconds.

Kagome let down the barrier and the wolves started to nuzzle her legs in thanks. Kagome bent down and started to pat their heads in affection. After the loving was over the leader walked up to her and sat down, then laid on his back, rolling over so that his feet here in the air. He received a curious glance from Kagome then rolled back over. "My Name is Okanga leader of the western pack. I hear pledge my service and the service of my pack to you milady." Kagome understood now why he had rolled over. He was showing her that he was beneath her in power.

"Why me?" Kagome frowned, earning a grin from Inutaisho and the wolves.

"Because you survived milady." The leader Okanga stated proudly.

Kagome smiled and got to her knees, patting the wolf on the head. "I guess I am a survivor ain't I?"

A/N: Well…Well…Well Kagome is just a natural at saving things ain't she heh. Well I hoped you liked the chapter I put a lot of effort into this one, I wanted it to be a little less boring, but as soon as Kagome is able to return to the feudal era things will get a lot more interesting. Haha I just told you a part of the future, hope you all don't hate me. Hinoko out!

--Hinoko--


End file.
